Gazing Eyes
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: There was only one with visions. Only one wizard. But now that's changed...
1. Chapter 1

**I may or may not finish this, it's only an idea. Lets hope I do finish it. :3**

3rd Person POV:

It was a seeminly normal day at the high school, even though it never really was a 'normal' day. Benny and Rory were standing at Ethan's locker talking to him when Sarra and Arrika walked up. "Hey," Sarra said. "Did you guys hear about the new students?" "Yeah..." Arrika added. "They're supposed to be, like, super smart twelve year olds or something."

"Really?" Rory asked, looking around for some reason. "Yeah, I heard about that. When are they gonna start going here?" Ethan askedthe girls. Arrika and Sarra just shrugged. "Today, I think..." Sarra mumbled. "Hey, is that them?" Benny asked, pointing to something down the hallway. Two girls were walking down the hallway, talking to each-other. One girl had black hair that was pulled back into a messy and loose pony-tail. She had soft grey eyes with a tiny glint of amber mixed in. She was wearing a silver T-shirt and blue jean shorts with silver and white converss. The girl walking next to her had dirty blonde hair that fell in messy, curly ringlets around her cheaks and fell down until about the middle of her back. She had bangs that fell onto her face and aound her pail blue eyes. She was wearing a teal tank-top that said "ABROCROMBIE" in large white letters, black jean caprees, and white flats. She also had a neaklace with a pink heart on in.

Just as the two girls were about to pass the group of teens, Sarra jumped in there way and introduced herself, making the two girls jump back. "Hi!" She said cheerly. "I'm Sarra! And this is Arrika!" She said, gesturing to the blonde teen standing next to her. "I'm Benny," Benny told them with a small smile. "I'm Ethan. And this is Rory." Ethan told the two girls, pointing to Rory. Rory just smiled at them. "Well, I'm Hope," Said the girl with grey eyes. "And I'm Bella." Said the other girl, smiling softly and waving.

"Well, if you ever need anything, we are like, the only people in the school that you can trust. Really." Benny said, placing a hand on Hope's shoulder. She suddenly sucked in a sharp breath, staring wide-eyed at the lockers ahead of her, the irises of her eyes slowly getting lighter and lighter until they were almost white, of course, Bella was the only one that noticed her best friends eyes. Her smile faltered as her friend continued to stare at the lockers in front of her for the next few seconds, until her eyes returned to normal and she gave a tiny, almost barley noticeable jerk, shaking off Benny's hand. "Are you okay?" Ethat asked, looking her in the eye.

"Just fine!" Hope said, a little to quickly, before she pulled Bella with her down the hallway, muttering something about being late for class...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It's Saturday! Yay! Well, I have a lot to do today, I've locked myself in my room to try to update every single one of mah stories today! Plus I need to record some songs and all before my friend Katie comes over to spend the night. Plus we'll hopefully be able to go see a movie later in 3D cause I need some glasses for nerd day at my school. :3 Wow...I've just boarded you with my Saturday…sorry? Anyway, here we go!**

"Is Max asleep?" Bella asked Hope as she threw herself down onto the couch in her living room. Hope looked up from her laptop for a second with a board tone in her eyes. She glanced at the teenager snoring next to her and kicked his leg. He didn't move. "Yup." She said flatly, moving her eyes back to the computer.

"You know, your personality is so ironic compared to your name." Bella said with a small smirk on her face. Hope grunted. Bella sighed and grabbed a book from behind the couch. She opened it and began to rea—

**Okay, look. I am so, so, so sorry to all the people who love this story but I just can't do this anymore. The story is dead to me because I walked into it blindly over two months ago while I was half awake. But you know what, feel free to use the characters and plot, heck post it if you want to I don't care! But I can't write for it anymore because I don't like the show all that much. Sorry, but the story is officially done.**

**I cannot be moved.**


End file.
